


Acceptance Is What We Seek

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Lot of feelings, M/M, Post canon, Sneaking Around, They pretend to be just friends for a while in front of liam’s Dad, canon compliant except for one scene in 6x20, parents coming to terms, refers to sexual content, theo is a supportive boyfriend, thiam are being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Liam's parents divorced when he was a kid, his dad moved to New York and Liam usually go spend some time with him there every summer holidays. This year Theo is coming with him, giving the two boyfriends the opportunity for a much deserved holiday. It is also the year where Liam will finally come out to his dad. There is only one problem. Liam isn't so sure his dad will take the news kindly.Post canon





	Acceptance Is What We Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This monster kept growing and growing but after a week long battle it's finally done. Barely edited, if you spot any mistake please let me know!  
> A massive thank you to Sofia for helping me with one scene that didn't want to cooperate! and thanks to Sammy and Amanda for listening to me whine while writing this!  
> I started thinking about what if Liam's dad didn't just leave or died and what if Liam had an actual relationship with him so... this happen. I hope you enjoy!  
> Warning this contain homophobia so be prepared for that.

Liam’s never been as close to his dad as he is with his mom. Not since his parents divorced and he moved to the other side of the country. But that doesn’t mean they’re stranger. He usually goes to New York at least once a year during summer holidays, and his dad comes visit too. They have phone calls regularly just to check in and get news. It’s still his dad after all no matter that he isn’t physically there every day. The main reason he had never been that close to him, especially after becoming a teenager was his dad’s view on gay people. It was... not the most accepting. So of course, when he figured out he was bisexual it kinda influenced their relationship even if to this day his dad wasn’t aware of that. Liam always figured there was no reason to tell him yet, avoiding the fights and judgement that will ensue. He couldn’t help to hope though that when he will finally come out there will be none of that and that his dad will just be okay with it.

But things were different now. He had Theo and it was an important part of his life. He wanted to share that with his dad. And part of him just needs his dad to know and tell him it’s okay tell him he accepts him. It was just hard to do. Despite wanting to come out Liam was scared, no one wants to be rejected by their parents.

The opportunity presented itself when his dad asked him if he wanted to come over during the summer for a little while, even told him he could bring a friend probably because Liam blew him off the previous summer at the last minute, pretending he had wanted to stay with his friends because they had all those summer plans he wanted to be there for. The sad truth was they were knee deep in dealing with a rogue omega and Liam couldn’t just abandon his friends. He hated telling his dad no, he wanted to go, spend some time together and have fun. But instead he had to hurt him and lie because Beacon Hills always needed protection.

Right now, though, it was quite and calm, no threat as far as they could tell and with a little luck it would stay that way for a while. Liam wanted to say yes to his dad but first he needed to talk to his boyfriend. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for, he remembered promising Theo that one day they will go to New York and he would show him all the cool places after the beta had told the chimera about his dad. He couldn’t wait to tell Theo, hoped the chimera could take some time off work so they could get lost in the city, exploring, far away from Beacon Hills, just the two of them enjoying themselves. The thought alone made him grin madly.

Liam checked the time on his phone, concluding that by the time he made it to Theo’s apartment the older boy should be back from work already. He sent a quick text to let his boyfriend know he was coming over and grabbed his shoes and car keys before exiting his house yelling that he will be back later, maybe, at his mom. Fate had it that Theo was just pulling up when Liam finally made it to his building. The beta wasted no time getting out of his car and greeting his boyfriend very enthusiastically, not caring that they were in the middle of the street.

“I’m happy to see you too, Sunshine though what prompted this?” Theo mumbled against Liam’s lips while tightening his hold on the wolf.

“My dad invited me to come and see him during the summer, said a could bring a friend, so I figured we could finally go there, get you to enjoy the beauty of New York for the first time! Please tell me you can get some time off?”

Theo smiled widely at him before leading him inside while telling him he would manage to convince his boss to give him the necessary days off, clearly excited by their newfound summer plan. They spent the night talking about all the things they could do, Liam telling Theo about his favorite places he couldn’t wait to show him. Eventually their discussion straight toward the subject Liam has been avoiding so far. His dad. Obviously, Theo was curious and wanted to meet his boyfriend’s dad which Liam understood completely. Sometimes he wished he could have met Theo’ parents, get so see baby pics and stories about his childhood. And Liam wanted to tell his dad about Theo. He just didn’t know how, or when. Should he just do it the moment they get off the plane? One night during dinner? He knew that he most likely wouldn’t get the support he was craving for, but he still had hopes.

They spend the remaining of their night cuddled up talking about Liam’s dad and the beta opened up to Theo about his hopes, how scared he was that his dad would just not understand. Letting out how much he just wanted his dad to know him and like him for who he was, no matter of who he loved felt good. He was still just a teenager who wanted acceptance from his parents. His mom and David were amazing, and he could never ask for more understanding parents. But David no matter how much Liam loved him, wasn’t his dad and he needed this. Needed his dad to be okay with who Liam was. Needed his dad to love him. Eventually they decided that Liam would tell his dad, but he would tell him the night before they would have to leave. That way even if it did go wrong at least they would have gotten to enjoy the city. They will have to lie to his dad and pretend and that…. Liam wasn’t looking forward to it at all. He could tell his wolf wasn’t fond of the idea either.

 

* * *

 

 

Time passed and before they knew it every detail had been sorted, the boys will stay at Liam’s dad for two weeks. The first week his dad will still be working, giving Liam the time to show Theo around without feeling guilty for not spending time with his dad. The second week on the other hand… Saying they weren’t anxious about it would be a lie, but Liam was also excited because he was sure his dad would find fun things for them to do. Their flight was in a few hours. They were putting their bags in the car while Jenna was asking them a thousand questions, making sure they hadn’t forgotten anything and hurrying them toward the car as she had offered to drive them to the airport.

They made in to the airport and were early enough that they could get through airport security without any stress. An hour and an half later they were in the plane set to take off in a few minutes ready for the 5 and an half hour flight that would take them to New York. Theo was buzzing with excitement, the promise of discovering a new city with Liam by his side was a dream come true. They spent their flight holding hands, rubbing circles on the others with their thumbs, trading kisses and soft whispered confessions, relishing in the last moments where they won’t have to worry about not displaying their relationship somewhere Liam’s dad could see it. The closer they got from their destination, the quieter Liam got, withdrawing in his mind. Theo didn’t need to have crazy detective skills to know his boyfriend was worried about his father. Theo squeezed the beta’s hand to grab his attention and when Liam turned to look at him the chimera brought his free hand to the beta’s cheek caressing it softly.

“It’s all going to be just fine Sunshine, don’t worry. We got this.”

“I’m just anxious about telling my dad. What if he doesn’t take it well?”

“I know it’s hard but try not to think about it, you won’t have this discussion for another two weeks, just try to focus on all the good time you’ll have until then. And that you’ll see your dad that you haven’t seen in months.”

“I know… I’m just… I want him to be okay with it.”

“I’m sure he will, eventually, he would be a fool not to.”

Liam smiled softly at that. “Thanks for being so optimistic.”

“Always, I love you Sunshine.”

“I love you too.” Liam answered before softly booping Theo’s nose showing his affection by this simple yet adorable gesture that never failed to make the chimera smile. Theo retaliated with a kiss on the beta’s nose before leaning on his shoulder, cuddling as much as they could in airplane seats.

Before they knew it, the plane touched the ground. They hold hands as long as they could while getting off the plane and picking up their suitcases finally letting go just before entering the area where Liam’s dad was waiting for them. They had decided to fly in on Sunday so that Jack Dunbar could pick them up. Liam spotted his dad a few moments after entering the area, forgetting all about his worries he rushed to hug the man he hadn’t see in months. Despite his apprehension he had missed his dad. He wasted no time introducing Theo though it felt weird using friend to describe the chimera. Sure, technically they were, but they also so much more than that, they were so madly in love it was probably ridiculous from an outside perspective sometimes.

An hour later, after sitting in awful New York traffic, they were finally arriving at his dad’s apartment, conversation had mostly flown in the car despite some awkward silence, Liam had told his dad all about school and his friends, omitting the big werewolf part. The fun part had been trying to explain how he met Theo and who he was. Thankfully the chimera had rescued his boyfriend and told his perfectly crafted lies about meeting Liam through Scott and Stiles with whom he had been friends since childhood. The only major incident had been when Jack asked about girlfriends making both boys cringe internally while they forced themselves to answer as convincingly as possible that they were single.

Thankfully the apartment building had an elevator, so they didn’t have to pretend that carrying their suitcases up stairs was exhausting for them. When they entered the apartment, Jack spoke up.

“I only have one guest bedroom, but the couch is very comfortable, I hope that’s okay Theo.”

“Actually, dad, Theo and I can share. That’s fine.” “We fall asleep playing video games together all the time,” the beta added after his father gave him a questioning look.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah, I’ll kick him on the floor if he steals all the blankets.” Liam joked. They both knew that wouldn’t happen, they wear so used to sleep completely cuddled up that no blanket stealing ever happened.

“Okay. I guess at least that way you won’t be woken up when I leave for work Theo.”

“Yes Sir, I do need my beauty sleep after all.”

“Please call me Jack, no need for Sir! I’ll let you go put your things away and get started on dinner. Are tacos okay?”

“Yes that’s fine dad, we both love tacos.”

The two boys walked toward the room that will be theirs for the next two weeks. The door was barely shut behind them that Liam wasted no time to nest himself in Theo’s arms, right where he belonged. The chimera immediately hugged him back, kissing his temple and enjoyed the feeling of the soft body against his.

“See? It wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Yeah but I missed holding your hand, though hearing you call my dad Sir was really weird. The only context I ever heard you say that word is so vastly different it’s hilarious.”

Theo groaned at that, memories coming back.

“I really don’t think this is the right time to bring that up.”

“Yeah probably not… At least we get to share a room. Which mean we can cuddle all night long.”

“As if I wouldn’t have snuck in every night. Though I was impressed by your lies.”

“Technically it’s not we did fall asleep playing Halo at least once.”

“True.” Theo laughed lightly at that, they stayed in each other arms just a bit longer before parting and emptying their suitcases content’s in the closet. Liam stole a kiss before walking out of the room, needing one as he didn’t know how long it will be until they got to be alone again.

Dinner was ready soon after, luckily Liam got to sit next to Theo, guarantying he would spend the meal with his boyfriend’s leg pressed against his own. It went by smoothly until his father asked one single question.

“So, no offence Theo, you seem like a very nice young man but why are you here? I thought Liam would have brought Mason with him! Those two are usually inseparable.”

 “Theo never went to New York it was a perfect opportunity to finally visit for him, and Mason couldn’t make it anyway. He is… Busy with Corey.” Liam answer, trying to thread carefully around the words he was saying, hoping that his dad wouldn’t ask more question.

“Corey?”

“Yes, Mason’s boyfriend. I think they planned to go to the beach next week?” Theo stepped in.

"Boyfriend...?" His smile falling

Theo hums in agreement. His dad just shook his head before forcing a fake smile on his face.

"Well... It's not my place to judge, anyway, right? It's not like he's my son." He said chuckling.

Liam barely managed to suppress a growl from slipping past his lips, the only thing calming him down was Theo’s finger that had threaded themselves between his under the table, anchoring him. Why couldn’t his dad stop himself from making those remarks whenever the subject was approached? How was he ever supposed to come out when his father just said that? Being happy that it wasn’t his son, implying that if it was he wouldn’t allow it.

The conversation died down after that, both boys not being in the mood to make an effort anymore. Liam was pretty sure the only reason Theo wasn’t currently being his usual snarky self that doesn’t tolerate this kind of bullshit was because his dad would be at the other end of it. Once all the food had been eaten and the kitchen cleaned they excused themselves using the exhaustion from the flight as a pretext to go to bed early despite the 3 hours time difference.

Once they made it in the bedroom Liam just sat down on the bed finally giving in on how upset he was feeling the mattress dip beside him as Theo sat next to him. He was staring at his hands and could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes, his feelings washing over him, overwhelming.

“Why does having his approval means so much to me? Clearly his opinions are irrelevant and wrong on the subject! I just hate feeling like this why can’t he be more open minded? How am I supposed to come out to him when he says shit like that?”

“He is your dad Sunshine, that’s why. No matter what we all just want to have parents that accepts us. It’s human nature. You never know he might just surprise you, you’re his son and he loves you, he will accept you. And if he don’t then he is just an asshole that don’t deserve you and I’ll maim him for you. A little.” Theo said while rubbing circles on Liam’s back, comforting him.

“Let’s not add the coming out as a werewolf on the top of it shall we?” Liam said while laughing lightly at the idea of Theo wolfing out in front of his dad to defend him. His face would be priceless that’s for sure.

“I’m offended, I’ll have you know I’m very capable of maiming people without outing myself as a supernatural!” Theo joked before kissing Liam’s temple.

“No, but seriously, if it goes wrong just say the word and I’ll make him pay and I don’t necessarily mean beating him up. Though that’s something I’ll do if you want me to. But I can make him suffer without even touching a single hair on his head I can promise you that.” The seriousness of his statement could be heard in the chimera’s voice. He truly wasn’t joking. And Liam loved him for it. Sometimes it was a bit scary because Theo didn’t have the same apprehension or moral compass the rest of the pack had but Liam had long accepted that about his boyfriend. It was who he was. The remains of years under the dread doctors learning to manipulate and kill. If he was being honest he kinda loved that about Theo. His willingness to cross lines Liam couldn’t to protect the people he loved. And the more time he spent with the chimera the less he believed that there weren’t some lines he wouldn’t be willing to cross. He was no Scott.

“And I love you for it.” Liam said before kissing his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of the warm lips moving against his own, getting lost in their own little world.

The next morning, they woke up limbs tangled together, basking in each other’s warmth. They traded lazy kisses, the idea of getting up was far less appealing than staying in bed all day long until it dawned on Theo that they were in New York. Next thing Liam knew he was whining and cold while Theo was out of his grasp, throwing clothes on. Why clothes? Theo looked way better without them. Liam tried bribing Theo with puppy eyes and the promise of orgasms but even that didn’t work. The chimera was on a mission. Get breakfast and get to the nearest subway station and start exploring. Liam had no choice but to join his boyfriend in the kitchen. At least his dad was already gone so they had the place to themselves and could just enjoy their usual morning routine trading kisses and soft touches.

Liam knew that the whole no touching thing was probably harder on Theo than it was on him. After all the chimera had spend most of his life deprived of any form of physical affection from loved ones resulting in him being touch starved. Ever since the chimera had opened up to Liam about it, even before they started dating Liam had happily provided all the touches the older boy had been craving. He couldn’t even count the amount of time Theo had snuck up behind him, hugging him resting his head on the beta should and more often than not having his hand snuck under Liam’s shirt, revealing on the skin to skin contact. Being suddenly deprived of all the small kisses, hands on shoulder, hugs, every single touch they haven’t even fully realized they were constantly giving to each other before they had to watch it must feel like torture. It was hard enough for Liam. So, he made sure he gave Theo even more of those touches while it was just them.

It wasn’t long until they were finally ready to leave the apartment and face the outside world. They walked hand in hand to the subway, planning the best route to do what they had planned for the day. It was going to be a “tourist places” day as they were going to see Time Square, eating the famous New Yorker pizza for lunch, The Statue of Liberty, the Brooklyn Bridge as well as the Empire State Building on which they planned to go on the top of to the observatory to enjoy the view of the city. The good thing was that New York was so big that they could just be themselves, they didn’t need to worry about accidentally walking into Liam’s dad. Jack worked a desk job in one of the many buildings of Manhattan, the chances of running into him while visiting the city were nonexistent as the most he probably was out of the office was for lunch or maybe the nearest Starbucks and never far from his building which they just stayed clear of.

Thankfully for the both of them, Liam had visited his dad enough times that he was fluent in New York subway, which if you asked Theo looked like a nightmare. The beta guided them through different lines making them get off then on another train easily. Theo liked the subway, they could create their own bubble where nothing else existed but them cuddled up together talking about anything while the train rode towards their destination. The only drawback was the not so pleasant scent they could sometime smell. They often ended up sitting on one or another or just having their legs on the other, earning them looks from people who found them cute. There was even that old lady that had asked them if they wanted her to take a pic of them when she notice them trying to take selfies. They got out of the train with an adorable pic after having thanked the lady.

They spent Tuesday morning in bed, making good use of the empty apartment as Theo’s excitement about being in New York had died down enough that he had been easily convinced to let Liam take care of him. The rest of the day and Wednesday had consisted of visiting various museums that had picked their interest. By the time they usually got back to Jack’s apartment Liam’s dad was already back and they had to pretend like they weren’t more than friends, pretend like they didn’t want to cuddle while watching a movie, be careful to not let their hands brush too much when they passed food around like they usually do. At least Liam’s dad was completely sold on Theo as the chimera had managed to charm him with his usual tricks.

They usually spent a good part of their night telling Jack what they did during the day, skimming on their phones to find pics to show him whatever they saw during the day that had picked their interest, having to select them carefully as a lot of their pics showed the two of them together in a not only friends way. The first day they prayed that Liam’s dad wouldn’t start skimming through the pics himself. After that they just decided to create an album for the ‘safe’ pics. Despite all the lies they had to tell Liam enjoyed spending time with his dad, sure it was nice being in New York with his boyfriend but getting to talk to his dad about his day and getting to actually see him was something he hadn’t been able to do in a long time and he had missed it. And there was a bit of adventure and secrecy that came with having to sneak around with Theo that was just a tiny bit thrilling, the feeling of holding Theo’s hand while his dad was non the wiser gave Liam a twisted sense of satisfaction. And whenever the door closed behind them and they were in the safety of their room, feeling the other’s body after having it denied for hours felt incredible. Though that would fade whenever he remembered why it was necessary or his dad said something about gays which thankfully only happened once after the first night.

 

* * *

 

 

The good thing about visiting New York with Theo was that he managed to sneak them in several places without them having to pay, making their trip that much cheaper than it could have been. Liam should probably feel bad, but he was a teenager that will start college in fall it wasn’t like he had a lot of money laying around to enter overpriced museum. And all that saved money was money they could spend on delicious New York food. Which they did on Thursday when they spent a good part of their day in Chinatown, trying the variety of food they could buy in the street. That day Liam was particularly thankful for his werewolf metabolism or else he wouldn’t have been able to eat half as much as he did.

On Thursday night they decided to experience New York’s nightlife. They had seen a poster for a concert in a little bar that was one block away and decided to go enjoy dancing together to the beat of an underground punk band. Liam was currently lost in Theo’s arms, body rocking together in the middle of a sea of people, not a single one caring about the two teenagers. He felt Theo pulling at him and dragging him toward the bar, he could definitely use a drink, it was so hot in here he felt like melting but no way they will ever serve them which is exactly what he pointed out to Theo.

“Not with those Sunshine.” Theo simply answered, showing two perfect ID cards to Liam.

“Is that fake ID’s?? where did you even got those?”

“Liam… I spent most of my time living with evils scientist, of course I know how to get good fake ID’s”

“Even then, it still won’t do much for us.”

“That’s with I brought this too.” Theo said, waving a tiny vial in front of Liam’s eyes. Diluted wolfsbane. Definitely not enough to get them drunk but enough for them to enjoy a nice buzz.

3 Minutes later they both had a drink in their hands, enjoying them as much as they could with the bitter taste of wolfsbane in them. Drinking wolfsbane laced alcohol was always a fun experience to Liam, you could literally feel the poison entering your system, feel it making its way in your veins. Then the alcohol would hit and the wolfsbane would still be there but muted in a way, as alcohol overtook your body. It took them an hour, more dancing well more like jumping around or making out while moving together and 2 more drinks to be sufficiently buzzed. It dawned then on Liam that this was the perfect setting for something he had always wanted to do but in Beacon Hills no building really worked for it. He made himself leave the safety of Theo’s arms to pave the way toward a door in the back of the room with a ‘Rooftop, restricted access.’ on it. He gestured at the chimera that wasted no time in opening the door, slipping in unnoticed.

The moment the door closed, the sound of the band playing became muffled. Liam linked their hands together and started to climb on the stairs. Once they made it all the way up they made sure that the door was prevented from closing with a rock that was laying around, probably for that exact purpose. After all being locked on a rooftop wouldn’t make for a great night, even if they could probably jump of it and walk away just fine. Perks of being a werewolf and all. You could see the bright towers in the distance as well as the Brooklyn Bridge. Every building lit up, making for a breath-taking view. New York deserves its ‘the city that never sleeps’ nickname. They stood there enjoying the sight, Theo wrapped around Liam from behind, holding him tight against his chest, his hot breath tickling his ears.

“How is that for a New York view?” Liam asked.

“Gorgeous.” Theo mumbled, his mouth against Liam’s neck, starting to kiss and nibble causing Liam to sigh in pleasure angling his neck to provide better access while Theo let his hands wander on Liam’s body, slipping under his shirt. Liam let himself get lost in the touches and the pleasure they brought, moan escaping his mouth. Liam grabbed Theo’s hands when they attempted to slip under his jeans.

“Unless you brought lube alongside the fake ID’s and wolfsbane that’s not happening.”

“I might have.” Theo said sheepishly before claiming Liam’s lips in a kiss.

It didn’t take them long to have Liam wrapped around Theo, head thrown back in ecstasy eyes lost in the myriad of lights around him, the older boy buried deep inside him, fucking him against a wall, holding him up easily. When they’re done, breathing hard and trying to recover, they try to clean themselves up the best they can before going back downstairs. They enjoyed the rest of the concert before finally going back to Jack’s apartment collapsing on the bed, barely taking the time to take their clothes off before cuddling up and falling asleep.

On Friday they spent the afternoon lazing around in Central park, having even brought a blanket to lie on. Liam drag them to his favorite spot in the park and set up the blanket before they both let themselves drop on it, enjoying the warm of the sun on their skin, their eyes protected by sunglasses. They just lay there, enjoying the nature entangled in each other, trading sleepy kisses as they dozed off. When they woke up later in the afternoon Theo’s head was on Liam’s chest and the beta could feel the weight of his boyfriend move slightly with each breath he took. It was oddly comforting, grounding him to the reality, he could stay like this forever. The beta instinctively entangled his hand in his boyfriend’s hair, starting to massage his head. Either his change of breathing or the ministrations must have woken Theo up, he could feel the other boy starting to stir, lifting his head slightly to be able to look Liam in the eyes.

“Hi” Liam whispered softly.

“Hi back.” Theo answered before moving to press a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. It only took a few seconds for the kiss to deepen and Theo to straddle Liam’s thighs as they got lost in each other, forgetting for a second where they were, lips chasing and hands exploring. They eventually parted, lips close, hovering above the other, fighting themselves to not just dive back in.

“We really should stop.” Theo mumbled before pushing himself off Liam and on his feet and extending his hand to Liam. The gesture was clear. They should distract themselves before they end up making out aggressively against a tree and scare passer-by. They folded the blanket and decided to walk around the park, hand in hands, stopping to get ice cream when they came across an ice cream truck. Liam somehow managed to end up with some on the tip of his nose, luckily Theo was there to kiss it away after taking a picture of the beta trying to reach his nose with his tongue and failing, it might even be Theo’s new phone background. Later on, they spent at least 15 minutes watching squirrels climbing on trees and looking for food, taking pictures for Jenna knowing she will appreciate their cuteness.

They enjoyed just being able to hold hands freely and exchanging kisses and soft touches as they both knew this was their last day of freedom. The weekend was upon them and the week after, Jack had taken days off at work to spend time with Liam meaning they won’t be able to enjoy this anymore. Having to watch their every move and not being able to show their affection for a few hours every night had been taxing enough on the both of them and it was only about to get worse. Except when they will be safely hidden in the room they shared every touch starting tonight will be stolen, hidden in the shadow. Liam already knew that his wolf will be less than pleased. They could make it though, he had faith in themselves.

They tried to prolong the inevitable but eventually they had to head back to the apartment, only unlinking their hands when they stepped out of the subway. Liam’s wolf was already whining inside of him, knowing what was about to come, wanting nothing more than to latch onto Theo and never let go. They made it to the elevator before they were suddenly on each other, exchanging urgent, desperate kisses.

“It’s going to be okay Sunshine. We got this.”

“I know. I just hate it. I hate not being able to touch you whenever I want.”

“Me too.”

One last kiss and the elevator dinged, the doors opening, the boys walked out and only stopping when they reached the door. One last hand squeeze and a deep breath and they were inside, Jack cheerfully welcoming them, asking about their day.

They actually spent the weekend having fun, they went paintballing on Sunday which helped calming Liam’s wolf as he was able to let out all his frustration shooting people with paint and competing against Theo, trying to outmatch him. The chimera was scarily good at being stealthy and masking his track which made the task quite challenging. They might also have ended up making out inside one of the little cabins on the field when Theo had hauled him inside when Liam was passing in front of the door. Just like Theo had hauled him in the elevator back when they fought the hunter. And just like then they kissed before returning to the battle. Liam had particularly enjoyed getting to shoot his dad, what surprised him was how ruthlessly he retaliated, and they had ended up in an all-out war until Theo shot both of them. Liam had loved having this much fun with his dad, this was why he had wanted to come in the first place.

Later that night, when they were alone Theo showed to Liam pictures he had took when he had come out of the shower earlier in the evening. It was of Liam and his dad, prepping dinner, laughing at something together. Theo explained he just hadn’t been able to resist, seeing how happy Liam looked. This right there was what he wanted. The beta just hoped he would still get to have it by the time they were on the plane back to Beacon Hills.

On Monday Jack had planned on taking them to the spy museum in the morning which Liam was really excited about. Apparently, they made you go through all sort of mental test, lie detectors, room with laser grinds and such to determine what spy you are. They even give you scientific results at the end. Obviously, he was curious about himself, but even more about Theo, after all with his background and ability to manipulate people his test results should be impressive. It wouldn’t surprise him if the chimera’s test would end up inconclusive cause he scored too high in several different types. In the afternoon they had planned on going to the MET. It will be a good day. At least he thought so before falling asleep on Sunday night. When Theo put on his pink hoodie Liam knew this day will be hell. It was so unfair his boyfriend looked so damn soft and adorable like this? How was he supposed to resist cuddling him? Giving him nose boops? And soft kisses? Theo being the little shit he was had refused to take it off just to torture Liam. Life was hard and unfair.

Liam had managed to contain himself all the way through breakfast except for brushing his hand against Theo here and there. He survived the subway right where Theo had pulled his hood up to protect his skull from the cool window his head was laying against. He almost made it through the spy museum until they ended up in rooms so dark it was just so easy to sneak touches and kisses. He did behave during lunch despite the chimera eating a slice of pizza in his pink hoodie being the cutest thing he had ever witnessed. Then the MET happened. All he wanted to do was hold Theo’s hand, wander around the museum with him, whispering comments to each other like they did the previous week. He had to remind himself every second that he couldn’t no matter how much his hand aches to be linked with the chimera, no matter how much his wolf whined inside of him, craving the affection.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam had not been prepared for what was about to happen. One moment his dad was no longer with them, so Liam had dragged Theo away for a quick hug and soft kiss getting lost in each other scent and presence, not realizing the heartbeat coming near them, and the next they were letting go of each other and were met with Jack’s face, gaping in disbelief before he glared at them.

“We are going home. Now” he said, anger seeping in his tone. The message was loud and clear. His dad didn’t want to make a scene in a public place. To say that the ride home was awkward would be an understatement. All Liam wanted to do was to cuddle in Theo’s side and drown in the comfort that the chimera would offer him but from the way his dad was watching them like a hawk it would probably only make things worse. At least he could take comfort in the chimera’s scent despite being tainted by every over scent presented in the subway and his calm heartbeat. His boyfriend had probably anticipated this could happen and had a solid bulletproof plan on what they will do next. That alone reassured Liam a bit. As long as Theo was with him he will be okay, eventually.

They barely made it in the apartment, Theo having managed to give him a reassuring hand squeeze in the elevator, that Jack, ignoring Liam for now just looked at Theo.

“I think you know what to do.” Liam heart broke right there. The chances of his dad being okay with them was getting slimmer by the second. Theo held his head high, staring his father down, daring him to say anything more as he kissed Liam’s head before whispering, “It’s going to be okay, Sunshine.” only for the beta to hear.

The chimera disappeared in the room they shared, no doubt pilling everything in their suitcase to be ready to go if it was needed and to give Liam and his dad the opportunity to talk. Despite how much he wanted Theo by his side in that moment Liam knew this was a conversation he should have alone with his dad. And he was positive his boyfriend would be listening, ready to intervene if necessary. Liam let his wolf focus on his boyfriend’s heartbeat and lingering scent, knowing it will anchor him as the conversation he was about to have will probably not be an easy one.

“Dad…” Liam could recognize the powerful scent of anger coming off him, though the unmistakable smell of disappointment was what hurt the most.

“Please tell me that what I just saw is a misunderstanding, tell me you’re not one of them, tell me it was a joke, anything really!” Jack spat. Every word coming out of his mouth broke Liam’s heart a bit more, seeing his dad so unaccepting of who he is hurt.

“Dad please… Stop, it’s not… Theo’s my boyfriend. And… I’m… ” Liam took a deep breathe before finally uttering the words he had dreaded saying to his dad for years now. “I’m bisexual.”

“What even is that?”

“It just means I like everyone just the same, guys, girls, everyone in between.”

“So you still likes girls?”

“Yes but,”

“It’s okay you’re just confused. You’ll come around.”

“Dad, no… I’m not just… I’m in love with Theo. And even if we didn’t work out which considering everything we went through I highly doubt, I’d still like boys too.”

“But there is still a chance. This will just be a bad memory in a few years.”

If you could hear a heart break Liam was sure that in that moment it would be the only thing Theo could hear, over and over again because that was what was happening to him right now. His dad not only refused to accept him, but he also refused to acknowledge what part of him was, granted his sexuality wasn’t the most important thing about it but it was still a part of him that his dad was rejecting, a part his dad couldn’t love. His dad was unable to love him completely and unconditionally like a parent should and it hurt so much. He couldn’t even bring himself to be angry with his dad, he didn’t feel the usual rage he felt when his IED flared up inside him when something was upsetting him, all he could feel was the sting of rejection and so much pain he had to fight back tears, refusing to cry in front of his dad. Who knew the key to avoid his IED was simply pain. Theo had been right. Real pain was emotional pain.

“Dad… It’s not something that will ever go away. It’s part of who I am, who I’ll always be. Please just accept it. Accept me.”

“Just answer me one thing. How long has it been?”

“Since Theo? Last September. Since I knew I was bi? Probably when I was 13 and realized I was crushing on Orlando Bloom more than Keira Knightley.”

“Years… It’s like I don’t even know you anymore, I don’t know my own son. You knew for years and never told me… You’re a stranger.”

“I wanted to tell you, so many times, I almost did but every time you’d say those things and it scared me, because I didn’t want you to act like you’re doing right now. I didn’t want to lose my dad.”

Liam had told himself he wouldn’t cry, that he could be strong enough, but this was too much, and he couldn’t help the tears spilling on his cheeks, rapidly wiping them away with the back of his hand. Jack just shook his head in disapproval at him.

“What did we do wrong when we raised you? I should have never left you in Beacon Hills with your mom especially not after you told me about Mason. It’s all his fault isn’t it?”

“Dad please… Stop it’s not anyone’s fault okay. I’m still me. I’m the same I’ve always been. I still love history and can’t help but laugh at stupid jokes. I still love paintball or cooking with you. Nothing has changed except that I’m dating someone. But who I date doesn’t define me.”

“So why did you brought your boyfriend here with you then? If it’s that unimportant why not come alone or with an actual friend?”

“I brought him here because he never went to New York, because I wanted to show him where I spent my vacation when I was younger and yes because I wanted my boyfriend to meet my dad officially. I was supposed to tell you on Saturday, during dinner.”

“So you planned to lie to me and sneak around for two weeks, hoping I would never notice?”

“Well it almost work didn’t it? And based on your reaction right now I was right to do that, at least that way I got to enjoy my stay for a little while before having my heart broken by my own dad.”

Jack sighed, the argument wasn’t going anywhere and at this rate they would stand there for hours, arguing back and forth.

“Liam as long as I don’t have to see it and can just ignore it nothing has to change, just keep whatever it is that you’re doing with him in Beacon Hills and once this phase of your life is over we just never have to mention it again. As you said you still like girls and soon enough you’ll realize your mistake and just find a nice one to settled down with, you still have time. I get that you’re young and want to experiment with all those outside influences you have and all those gays characters in medias. But it will pass.”

“We’re done here. I have nothing more to say to you if you can’t accept me. Because yes you not accepting me dating Theo doesn’t mean you don’t accept my boyfriend it means you don’t accept that part of me and it hurt so much. I came here to spent time with you, to finally tell you I was bi, introduce you to the man that makes me the happiest I had ever been. It was a mistake I should have known better than to hope that you would just accept me and love me as I am.”

Theo emerged from the room, their suitcases ready, he clearly had been waiting for the argument to reach its end before joining them again. Liam appreciated the silent support provided by knowing Theo was just standing behind a door ready to intervene had it become too much. His boyfriend knew exactly what he needed, knew he need to have this talk with his dad, it had been a long time coming, he just wished it had ended differently.

“Liam, can you take theses outside already?” Theo asked after shooting him a supportive smile. The look on the chimera’s eyes was all the beta needed to see to know that his dad was about to get to know the scary side of Theo. A part of him was thrilled at the idea and hope the chimera would make his dad fear him, not that it would make any of this hurt any less. It would just be petty revenge bur right now he had every right to be just that. He grabbed the suitcases from Theo before turning around to look at his dad for what could possibly the last time.

“Bye dad.”

And with that he walked out of the door, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes, not bothering anymore to hold them back or wipe them away, his heart aching. His dad couldn’t love him because of who he loved and that hurt more than anything he had ever experienced.

 

* * *

 

 

Theo stood there quietly for a few seconds, arms crossed, seizing the man in front of him. Part of him failed to understand how he could have helped shaping Liam into the wonderful man he was now. How come that someone like this, who couldn’t love his own son just as he was could have a son like Liam, who could love monster like himself unconditionally, looking past his mistakes, accepting him, giving him love he knew he didn’t deserve, the love he thought he would never have. He couldn’t help the rage bubbling under his skin, usually Liam was the one having anger problems but right now? Theo was furious, this man had hurt his Sunshine and the only reason he was still standing and not lying dead on the ground was because he was Liam’s father. Even if he didn’t deserve that title. Contrary to Liam he doesn’t explode in rage when angry, he delivers precise calm blow that will hurt. Which is exactly what he did when he started talking, as calm as he was when he lied his way through the pack, voice cold as ice, channeling every dark impulse he had, reigning himself in to not just let his claws out and slash the man’s throat.

“I used to tell people that real pain was emotional pain. That it was the kind of pain that last. I never wanted to be more wrong than right because what you just did… you rejected your own son, you broke his heart and brought on him a kind of pain that will never really leave so listen to me very carefully. You’re an asshole and you don’t deserve to be in Liam’s life with that attitude so sort yourself out. He is your son and he loves you all he wants is for you to love him back, all of him, for who he is, no matter who he loves and if you can’t do that don’t come near him again or I will make your life a living hell and don’t think for one second Liam would stop me. He might draw the line at physical harm but trust me I can do so much worse than breaking your arm without ever laying a hand on you.”

He couldn’t help the cold smile that found his way on his face as Jack flinched, taking a step back, clearly sensing how dangerous Theo really was, fear making his way in his heart. Theo couldn’t help but reveal in the feeling it brought him, it had been so long since he had the change to scare someone and he had missed it. The strong scent of fear started to fill in the room, making Theo smile even wider. He cocked his head to the side, observing the man like a predator observed his prey.

“You’re lucky enough to have a son that loves you and is still willing to try and have a relationship with you knowing what you think of gay people. Do you even realize how much he loves you? How lucky you are? He is the best person I know, hell I don’t deserve him but I sure as hell do more than you right now and trust me that’s saying something. I really do hope you realize what a gigantic mistake you just did. Luckily for you Liam is a much better man than both of us ever will be, you can still fix this. I suggest you do that before you lose your son forever.”

The chocked face on Jack was enough for Theo, hopefully his tirade knocked some sense into the man.

“Also, we had sex on your guest bedroom bed, so you might want to throw it out or burn it or whatever.” Theo added before he could help himself, a smug smirk on his face.

With that Theo walked out of the apartment not sparing a second glance at the man whose heart was beating frantically, the stench of fear powerful in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam didn’t even notice when the door opened again, too lost in his own pain, his mind telling him on repeat how his dad couldn’t love all of him. Couldn’t accept him as he was. He only realized when strong arms wrapped around him and he was pushed against soft fabric above a strong chest, the scent that was uniquely Theo enveloping him. He clung to the chimera as if his life depended on him. He could feel the hands rubbing on his back and Theo’s lips moving against his head, whispering words his brain couldn’t grasp as he cried on his boyfriend’s arms, letting all the pain and hurt out through the tears. He could feel soft lips pressing against his head and a hand cradling his hair. Eventually his sobs started to calm down and the haze in his brain started to clear. He could still feel the pain of rejection but being in Theo’s arms and having let it out had helped just a little.

“It’s going to be okay Sunshine I’m here.” Was what Theo had been whispering over and over.

“I already texted your mom, she is handling our plane tickets and will keep us updated, all we have to do is head to the airport and get on the next flight for Sacramento unless you want to stay in New York, in that case we can get a hotel room somewhere.” Theo said quietly in Liam’s hear while holding him close, hugging him impossibly tight, enveloping him in his love.

“No let’s go to the airport. I want to go home.” Right now, he needed the comfort of his mom and the reminder that he had parents that loved and accepted him unconditionally, werewolf and bisexuality alike.

“Okay, anything you need.” Theo let go of him but instead of walking toward the elevator he put his suitcase on the floor, opened it, grabbed the pink hoodie Liam hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t wearing anymore and handed it to Liam.

“I thought that might help.” He said gently as Liam accepted the hoodie, gently putting it on, the comfort of Theo’s clothes washing over him. It was his favorite of Theo’s hoodie. The chimera grabbed another for himself and quickly changed, having his ruined by Liam. His stained hoodie was returned in the suitcase.

“Sorry about your hoodie.”

“I don’t care at all. It doesn’t matter the tiniest bit, it’s not ruined just needs to be washed.” Liam could sense Theo’s anger at his dad, it could be heard in his voice, but the chimera wasn’t letting it influence him, he was solely focused on Liam and comforting him. Liam loved him even more for that. No matter what he was always Theo’s top priority. The chimera sent a quick text to his mom to let her know Liam wanted to go home and ordered an uber before closing the still open suitcase and grabbing it, extending his free hand to Liam who quickly accepted it before grabbing the second suitcase.

“Let’s go home Sunshine.” Theo said, give Liam an encouraging smile as they started to walk toward the elevator.

Liam spent the car ride to the airport in silence cuddled next to Theo as the chimera rubbed soothing circles on his back and dropped kisses regularly on the top of his head, not attempting to make the beta talk, letting him process his emotions in his head. Once they made it to their destination Jenna had called Theo and informed him that they had tickets for a flight in 3 hours and that she will send them to him the moment they were finalized. Theo never let go of Liam for one second, always hugging him or holding his hand. As soon as Jenna sent him the tickets they went to get their suitcases check in and go through security.

Luckily, they managed to find a secluded spot in the waiting area where they could be left alone, away from prying eyes as they waited for their flight boarding to start. Theo had been amazing through the whole thing, taking care of everything, letting Liam be lost in his head, offering constant physically contact to comfort him and anchor him, even gently reminding him to grab the suitcase as Theo couldn’t hold his hand and take care of two suitcases. Now all they had was Theo’s backpack with the necessary for their flight. They ended up cuddling for over half an hour before Liam finally started to talk again.

“My dad can’t accept me. He can’t love me for who I am, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or say. How do I change that? What is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know Sunshine, but he is an idiot for letting you walk out of his life and he is so wrong. I don’t understand how anyone could not love you completely you are beautiful, brilliant, kind, and so much more I could spend days telling you every single reason why I love you and never repeat myself. I am so sorry he hurt you and I wish I could do something to change what happened, but I can’t just like I can’t take this pain away from you no matter how badly I wish I could.”

‘I just… why does it hurt so much?” Liam said tears starting to spill again.

“Because he is your dad and no matter what you’ll always want your dad to love you and accept you it’s perfectly normal.” Theo said while whipping Liam’s cheeks before kissing them. “I just hate that he did that to you, broke your heart and made you cry you only deserve the best in the world.”

“I don’t… you know what was weird? I didn’t even feel angry at him at all. I just… It hurt, and it made me sad and all I could think was that my dad couldn’t love me, wouldn’t even try to understand me and I wasn’t angry at him. I think I expected it, I’ve always known it wouldn’t go well no matter that I hoped it would that’s why it took me so long to tell him.”

“You didn’t get angry and that’s always good even if you were sad instead at least you don’t have to deal with your IED right now and that is a win. And maybe you knew yeah, but nothing could have prevented that to happen, one day it had to happen even if I wasn’t in the picture there would have been another boy someday and you just wanted your dad to know. It was inevitable. But hey now at least you don’t have to worry about telling him anymore and you can start to heal and move on.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet. I just wish he’d show up and tell me he is sorry and that he loves me and accept me. But that’s not going to happen.”

“Just say the word and I’ll get in an uber and punch him in the face just for you and make him see the error of his way and apologize. No, but seriously, if you want me too I’ll establish a plan and make him change his mind, we all know I’m very good at manipulating people.”

“Thanks for the offer but… If he changes his mind I want it to come from him because he realized, he was wrong and want me in his life not just because you made him believe that.”

“That’s okay I get it, just know that the offer always stands. Anything you need Sunshine.”

“Can you just hug me?”

“Always.” Theo answer before pulling the beta against his chest, his arms tight against Liam’s body.

They spent the rest of their wait cuddled up together, Theo offering whatever comfort he could to Liam. Luckily Jenna had managed to get them seats next to each other, so they could keep cuddling even in the plane, distracting themselves with movies.

They ended up taking a plane to Sacramento then a second one to Redding and when they finally exited the airport his mom was there with Mason by her side, both of them ready to hug him. His mom had spent a good five minutes smothering him in love and telling him how much she loved him no matter what and that his dad was an ass, tears in her eyes at the fact that Jack could reject her baby boy like that. Mason had been exactly what he needed. His best friend that had been there with him every time he had thought about telling his dad. When the beta asked Mason what he was doing here the human revealed that Theo had texted him telling him to come with Jenna at the airport. Liam shot a grateful look at his boyfriend before climbing in the backseat of the car with his best friend as his mom and Theo put their luggage away and climbed to the car before they drove home. Surrounded by people he loved that accepted him fully Liam could feel the pain dull just a bit more. Eventually he will be okay he was sure of that even if knowing his that couldn’t love him will always hurt.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Friday night, they had planned a quiet night him at Theo’s place when a sharp knock on the door surprised the chimera. They weren’t expecting anyone, and he had been busy with making dinner. He abandoned his knife and vegetables to move toward the door. When he saw who was standing behind it, he used his whole body to block passage. That asshole wasn’t getting in. Maybe he shouldn’t have let his knife in the kitchen after all.

“Hi… Jenna gave me this address, she said Liam would be here.”

Theo just cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, waiting for further explanation, he wasn’t about to let this man in and hurt Liam again if he wasn’t sure he wasn’t here to apologies and try to make things better. Though from the overwhelming nervousness and anxiety Theo could smell it should be okay. Plus, Jenna would have never given him Theo’s address hadn’t she believed the man had only good intentions.

“I need to apologise. The way I acted… Is he okay?” The steady heartbeat and sincerity in Jack’s eyes were enough to convince Theo. The guy was just a regular human, he wasn’t lying.

“Not really. You can come in, but you’ll have to wait a bit, he is in the shower.” Theo said while standing aside, making place for the man to come inside.

“I’ll let him know you’re here. You can just sit on the couch or a chair, whatever.” Theo said gesturing the kitchen/living room of his tiny apartment while directing himself toward the bathroom.

 “Wanna join me? There is plenty of place and I’m lonely.” The voice under the shower asked playfully the moment he stepped inside.

“Tempting. But sadly no, your dad is there, he wants to apologise. Not that I don’t want to scare him with us having shower sex, but he wants to try so…” Theo heard the significant thump of his bottle of shampoo hit the bottom of the shower.

“My dad is here? To apologise?” Disbelief could he heard in the beta’s voice.

“Yes. He said so himself. Wasn’t lying or else he is one hell of a liar for a human, smelled so anxious I wanted to die. But Sunshine you don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to just say the word and I’ll have him out by the time you’re done showering.”

Liam took a few seconds, thinking, before he started talking.

“No it’s fine. He came and wants to make amends, this is good right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Take as long as you need, I’ll distract him. Just come in the kitchen whenever you’re ready. Do you have clothes in there?”

“Just a pair of boxer… I wasn’t exactly planning on wearing more than that tonight.” Liam answered sheepishly.

“Oh were you now?” Theo teased, a smirk appearing on his face. “I’ll be right back, I’ll get you clothes.”

Theo went to grab Liam a pair of socks, jeans and the T-shirt Theo had worn the previous day that was still laying on the dreaded ‘clothes chair’ in his room. Liam always loved wearing Theo’s clothes and it would be a small fuck you to the man currently sitting on his couch as well as having the added bonus of wrapping Liam in the chimera’s scent which will only help him stay calm.

Once he was back in his kitchen he checked his phone and as he was expecting there was a missed call from Jenna as well as a text stating that Jack was coming over, it would have been very unlike her to not warn them especially considering her reaction when Liam had told her what happened. He was willing to bet that Jack got a very angry phone call later that day. He gracefully offered something to drink to his unwanted guest which was way too nice if you asked him. He could just so easily throw him out of the window, but Liam wouldn’t be very happy with him plus it would be messy and the cleaned up annoying. Theo decided to just keep chopping his vegetables for his stir fry. Plus knifes were always intimidating, and if he switched to a bigger knife just to scared Jack a bit no one will know but him. And if he was aware of his environment enough to be able to stare straight at Jack while cutting the vegetables that wasn’t on him either. He had to stop himself from laughing when the guy visibly paled

“It’s a nice place you have here.” Jack said after awkwardly clearing his throat, trying to make conversation

“It’s really not but that’s what I can afford. And it’s enough for Liam.” Theo answered. His place was truly nothing special, but it was his, beats his truck that was for sure. It had a warm shower, and a comfortable bed.

“What are you doing for a living? I was under the impression that you were a student. Just like Liam.”

“When I’m not roughing people up for the local gang? I’m a barista in a café downtown. I’m going to take classes online though this year to get a degree at the community college.” If playing nice will help Liam have more time to be ready, then that is what Theo will do. Plus, if he really was there to make amends it wouldn’t hurt to not be a total asshole. Though Jack seemed clearly puzzled by Theo’s mention of a gang, which, okay he might have done that once or twice for extra money plus if you counted the pack as a gang he had definitely roughen people up for them with all those hunters he got to punch!

“That’s… nice, taking care of yourself.” They had already established Theo’s dead parents and a fake sob story to go with, the truth not really being an option, when they had visited New York. The conversation hit an halt after that. Luckily this was the moment Liam decided to get out of the bathroom, finally ready to face his dad. Theo knew he had been done showering for a while now as the water had stop running. The beta met his eyes shooting him a thankful smile that Theo knew was for the shirt, he returned a knowing smile of his own.

 

* * *

 

 

Liam took a deep breath, walked toward the kitchen before finally starting to speak.

“Hi dad.”

“Liam! I…” His dad started to get up, Liam stopped him with a hand gesture, shared a look at Theo before giving him a nod, the chimera went back to focusing on his cooking and let the two men talk. Liam sat on the couch next to his dad ready to hear him out, he flew all the way here, there was reason to be hopeful that he was finally about to get the acceptance he had been hoping for for years now.

“I want to, no need to apologise to you for how I acted back then. I… was caught off guard it’s the least I can say but it doesn’t excuse my behavior. I shouldn’t have said all those things to you. I might not fully understand it or accept it just yet but I’m going to try my hardest. Because you’re my son and I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, and I want you in my life, no matter who you chose to be with. I needed you to know that. You are everything a parent could ever hope for. I can’t imagine how hard this must have been on you and I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t tell me, for putting you in an environment that made you feel unwelcome.”

Liam couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes and made their way on his cheeks, this right there was the response he had hoped for in New York, the acceptance he had yearn for since he was a teenager. His dad loved him still, no matter what and it meant the world to him.

“I’m so sorry Liam. I failed you as a father and I hope you can forgive me. And I’m sorry for making you cry.”

Liam let out a strangled sob before launching himself in his father’s arms, hugging him tight before mumbling “I’m crying because I’m happy dad.” feeling his dad’s arms close around him, hugging him back just as tight.

“I meant back then Liam, I hurt you and I am so sorry.”

“I’m just glad you changed your mind.” Liam sniffled, tears finally drying up as he let go of his dad.

“Well, I might have had some help with that. One thing is for sure that boy sure does cares for you.”

“That he does. Are you sure you’re okay with this though?”

“I am as I said I want to try, I want to understand you and be there for you. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy for me and you might have to be patient with me, but I want this to work. I want you to be able to talk to me and be comfortable with me. So, please tell me all about it, I’m sure learning how you fell in love will help me understand.”

Liam shot his dad one of his brightest smiles, the one that Theo had started to call him Sunshine for, before telling the tale of how him and Theo got together, well a version of it anyway. For example, they were in the elevator at the hospital when they first kissed not because hunters were trying to kill them but because they were visiting Scott’s mom to bring her cupcakes his mom had made. Liam felt like he was going to implode from happiness as the told his dad all about his relationship and the best part was when he asked questions, genuinely interested in the answers. They talked a bit more about him being bisexual and what it meant exactly but Liam could tell it was still a hard subject for his dad so he stuck to Theo and how happy he made him because that seemed to be something his dad was happy to hear. He wanted Liam to be happy and was okay with Theo being the one making it happen and it meant the world to Liam. Eventually his dad got up to leave after making plans to spend more time together as he was staying the whole weekend in Beacon Hills.

“I’m glad you have love in your life Liam, no matter what form it takes.” Jack said before hugging Liam one last time as Theo having finally abandoned his kitchen showed up, ready to walk his dad to the door.

“Thank you, Theo, for making me think and keeping me from losing my son. You might be terrifying but if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you at least twice as much.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Theo couldn’t help but smile at that. Everyone else would feel uncomfortable by being threatened by their boyfriend’s father, Theo was just happy because it meant he was slowly accepting his son’s sexuality and his relationship with the chimera and right now nothing could make Theo happier as this was what Liam had wanted for years. He accepted the hand that had been extended to him shaking it before closing the door behind the man and went back to his boyfriend, immediately offering his arms, hugging him tight.

“You okay?” Theo asked, sure the conversation went well but it didn’t mean it wasn’t a lot and emotional.

“Yeah, it was just… unexpected. I’m happy though. There will probably still be rocky moment but at least I still get to have a dad and to know that he still loves me, just as I am.” Liam mumbled against Theo’s neck where he was hiding, taking in the comforting scent and warmth.

“I’m really happy for you Sunshine.”

“Thank you for being amazing and here for me. And for whatever it is that you said to him that made him change his mind back in New York.”

“You didn’t listen?”

“I was too busy trying to keep it together to be honest.”

Theo stroked his cheek softly before leaning in, their lips meeting in a soft kiss full of love.

“I love you Sunshine, I’d do anything for you.”

“I love you too. By the way, don’t think I didn’t notice you and your giant knife to scare my dad.”

Theo smiled sheepishly at that.

“Well… It was just too tempting, plus he deserved it.” Liam laughed at that, his boyfriend was unbelievable, and he was so completely in love with him, scaring technics and all. He went to grab plates as Theo brought the pan on the table, ready to finally eat and enjoy the rest of their night in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.  
> I tried my best with the tags if there is anything you thing I should add please let me know.


End file.
